Sodor Ironworks
The Sodor Ironworks is a location on the Island of Sodor. It is run by Sir Frederick Aura. Ricky Mason, Walter Richards, 'Arry and Bert also reside here. It is also where the Sodor Smelter's Yard is located. It is located in Killdane. Appearance The scrapyard is very old and run-down. It is described as appearing "dark and spooky". Twisted and wrecked scrap lays in disarray around the place. There are many buildings around the Smelter's Yard, which presumably hold controls to operate machines, or offices for the workers there. During the night, there are often diesel engines roaming through to collect scrap metal and bring it elsewhere. Sidney and Diesel 10 are frequent visitors. A large gate and 2 large doors mark the entrance to the Scrapyards, where a large smelting shed is the most prominent feature. It was used to melt down Patriot and, presumably, other engines as well. There is also a balcony overlooking the smelter's shed, where Sir Frederick Aura often stands to observe the melting-down of the engines first-hand. Spitzer the crane used to work there and was positioned near the smelting shed. There is also a large scrap chute, which has stairs placed next to it so it can be stood upon. Residents *'Arry and Bert *Sir Frederick Aura *Walter Richards *Ricky Mason *Various Workers *Spitzer (formerly) *Diesel 10 (occasionally) *Sidney (occasionally) Appearances *'Season 1:' **Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2:' **Grim Messengers of Doom **Munitions **Swashbuckler **Dead End **Thomas and the Fortune Teller *'Season 3:' **Culdee Fell Trivia * The Smelter's Yard is the site where Patriot's driver and fireman were killed by Sir Frederick Aura's hitman. * When Sir Frederick Aura needs an extra set of buffers to help out, he'll most likely ask for Sidney because his perpetual amnesiac condition makes it impossible to remember any of the shady behavior that occurs! * Many steam engines visit the Smelters during the day, but they all hate having to go there at night! * Odd job diesels such as Diesel 10, Norman, or Dennis can often be found working here at late hours in the night. Gallery File:GrimMessengersofDoom20.png|The large doors leading to the scrap shed. File:GrimMessengersofDoom22.png|'Arry, Bert, and Patriot pass under Sir Frederick Aura on the observation deck. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.37.30 PM.png|'Arry, Bert, and Stanley near the scrap shed and by where Spitzer is stationed. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.38.14 PM.png|Spitzer. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.42.53 PM.png|Diesel 10 roaming past Patriot in the Smelter's Yard. File:GrimMessengersofDoom7.png|Bert in front of the large gate leading to the Ironworks. File:GrimMessengersofDoom27.png|A workman near the controls for the scrap shed. File:GrimMessengersofDoom28.png|The inside of the scrap shed. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.44.41 PM.png|'Arry underneath the scrap chute 2 months after the Munitions Incident. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.45.13 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura and Captain Grant on the area on top of the scrap chute. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.png|Sir Frederick Aura heads down the stairs of the scrap chute. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.45.43 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura threatening Captain Grant on top of the scrap chute. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.14.46 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura threatening Captain Grant. Screenshot 2019 11 24 18 17 05.jpg|Sir Frederick Aura kills Captain Grant. Screen Shot 2013-07-16 at 1.23.38 PM.png|Ricky Mason and Walter Richards stand in the Ironworks. GrimMessengersofDoom12.png File:GrimMessengersofDoom34.png|Aura on the Smelter's Observation Deck. GrimMessengersofDoom23.png GrimMessengersofDoom21.png GrimMessengersofDoom20.png GrimMessengersofDoom9.png GrimMessengersofDoom6.png Swashbuckler8.png Swashbuckler9.png Swashbuckler10.png File:Swashbuckler11.png Swashbuckler12.png Swashbuckler13.png Swashbuckler111.png Swashbuckler112.png Swashbuckler113.png Sir Frederick Aura and the "grabber".jpg The Scrap Engine at the Smelters.jpg The Smelters with Arry and Bert.jpg Things come in 3's.jpg Ironworks Scrap Pile.jpeg Aura of Darkness.jpeg Patriot Scrap yard.jpg Friendship is like the best patriot.jpg DeadEnd1.PNG DeadEnd2.PNG DeadEnd3.PNG DeadEnd4.PNG DeadEnd5.PNG Sidney.png Category:Locations Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:North Western Railway